


High Tea

by idratherwrite



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, fancy clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-21
Updated: 2013-06-21
Packaged: 2017-12-15 16:18:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/851543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idratherwrite/pseuds/idratherwrite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek and Scott find Stiles and Allison. They're not sure what to think about that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	High Tea

**Author's Note:**

> First TW drabble. Hope you like!

Scott and Derek do not spend time together unless strictly necessary. Like right now. Because for some reason Allison and Stiles’ scents are intertwined and leading them both to the same place.

“If your hunter is trying to use Stiles to get information on me,” Derek begins darkly.

“Hey, Allison would never use my best friend like that,” Scott shoots back. “How do you know Stiles isn’t trying to use Allison to convince me to join your pack?”

The strip mall is crowded and it’s getting to the both of them. Too much sound and too many scents.  
“I thought you trusted him to not do that,” Derek says. “Besides, I’ve told him more than once that I’m ok with you not being an official part of my pack as long as you don’t keep sensitive information to you-“

They both stop at the same time because both of them see the same scene at the same time. Allison and Stiles are both sitting inside a tea house. On the table in front of them is a ceramic teapot with matching teacups. Allison is wearing a black sleeveless dress with black opera gloves that contrasts with her pearl necklace and earrings. Her hair is done up in a beehive and she looks as classy as Audrey Hepburn in Breakfast at Tiffany’s. Stiles is in front of him wearing a slim navy blue suit over a yellow vest and black shirt. He has a navy blue top hat to finish it off.

Scott walks into the tea house first, followed by Derek. Stiles and Allison see them come in and act as if everything’s normal. Allison picks up her teacup while Stiles bites into a pink and white macaroon.

“What’s going on here?” Scott asks.

“Stiles and I meet every Saturday for brunch here,” Allison explains.

“You’re wearing a suit,” Derek states, although his look says he wants to take it off slowly. Very slowly.

“We dress up. It’s fun.” Stiles says.

“But why?” Scott asks

“And why didn’t you tell us?” Derek finishes.

“Because we’re getting together to talk about our werewolf boyfriends,” Allison says with a smirk.

“Yeah, it turns out you can have sex without so much bruising,” Stiles rolls his eyes. Derek’s ears turn pink as Allison laughs.

“In Derek’s defense, you bruise like a peach,” Allison says.

“Anywho, next we were going to talk about where you sniff us and how much we like it,” Stiles says, looking at a paper in his hand.

“Not before discussing the looks you get when we wear your clothes,” Allison adds.

“Leaving now,” Scott says, walking away.

“Right behind you,” Derek turns and follows him. They walk together for a while, dumbfounded.

“I think your boyfriend and my girlfriend are BFFs, dude,” Scott says.

“Don’t call me dude,” Derek answers, but there’s no heat in it. “And I suppose it makes sense, being that they’re both humans who know about supernatural stuff.”

Scott looks at Derek weirdly.

“Do we have to…” Scott starts.

“No.” Derek states. “No. Not if you don’t want to.”

“Well, it’s not that I want to,” Scott scratches the back of his head. “But, you know, I was just going home to watch some baseball on my own.”

There’s a small silence.

“I just bought a new TV for my apartment,” Derek says. “I was also just going to go watch the game there.”

—-

Two weeks later, Scott and Derek are getting ready to watch some college basketball when there’s a knock at the door. Derek opens it to find Jackson looking confused.

“Either of you know why Lydia dressed up like a fifties girl, asked me to drop her off at the strip mall and then sent me here?”

**Author's Note:**

> You can follow me on tumblr here: http://idratherwewrite.tumblr.com/


End file.
